total_drama_thrushfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel
Nathaniel, also known as The Dictator, ''is the host of ''Total Drama Thrush. Personality Nathaniel is a cruel host. He makes teenagers to challenges against their will, and a lot of the time those challenges are brutal. He was born in Colorado, and was raised by a wipeout ''host, which made him quite mean, and made him a host. Nathaniel is even more cruel than Dan, the bully and main antagonist of the show. Also, Nathaniel unsupervises the contestants, which makes him a ver, very mean host, leaving the kids for dead during alot of the challenges. The name ''dictator really fits him. What he did in the episodes The Burrito Nathaniel began the episode with a nice beginning. He introduced the watchers to Total Drama Thrush, and quickly went on with the cast. Nathaniel's stereotypical remarks about the contestants made his cruel personality obvious from the start. The only remark that was kind was the thing he said about Jonny, coincidentally the first person Nathaniel mentioned. Then, after the contestants were mentioned, he told the contestants their teams, based on his own stereotypical feelings about each contestant. The teams were called team Winner and team Sucker. It was obvious that Nathaniel loathed more contestants than he didn't, so it was natural that team Sucker had more contestants than team winner had. Then, very abruptly, he says, "It is time for the beginning treasure hunt." Everybody knows what he meant, and run off to find whatever treasure they can get. Nathaniel is not seen until the end of the episode, where he recites the votes. This is probably the quickest elimination ceremony yet. He quickly says everybody is safe except for Pedro. So, Pedro disappears into thin air. Search for a cave Nathaniel recaps the last episode. He says that the teams were made, and he assigned them a challenge. The challange was to find treasure, and it turned out to be a burrito. He also says that Pedro got out. Soon, the scene switches to team sucker sleeping on crappy beds, and them arguing about whether they should get up or not. Nathaniel interrupts the argument and says that they should get up. The team agrees, and they go to the area where they can listen to how the next challenge will work. He tells the teams that they are searching for a cave, and ignores the teams arguing. Nathaniel is not seen until the end of the episode, when he tells team winner that they had just won. (Again). Also, there is a weird girl maned Weirdo who comes in, and Nathaniel also announces that she can compete. When Jonny says that Weirdo is wonderful, Nathaniel says, "''This is so cute," ''sarcastically. Then, Nathaniel continues to make fun of them, showing everybody his persona once more. Then, Kate comes in, depressed. Nathaniel is seen a little later on, at the elimination ceremony. He says that everybody is safe except for Kate, Shon and Sara. He says that Kate is on the chopping block because she left the team abruptly, Shon is because of his annoyingly pushy campaign to get Sara out, and Sara was because she sucked as a team captain, leading her team in the wrong direction. With some complaining from Shon and Kate, Nathaniel says that Sara is out. Sara disappears into thin air. TOTAL DRAMA QUEST FOR THE LAST PART OF THE BIBLE Nathaniel is first seen recapping. He says that they had to search for a cave, and many rivalries were beginning. Also, he said that a new girl had debuted, and her name was Weirdo. He also says that Sara was voted off for not having a good sense of direction. The next time they saw Nathaniel was when Dan started to bully Jonny. Nathaniel interrupted this bullying, and told them it was time for him to get up, and listen to the challanges. He also said that there would be two challenges today, and that just happened to slip out of his mouth. But anyhow, while everyone got together to listen to the challenge rules, the "it is a two in one challenge today" again. He also said that they had to find the last part of the bible. Shon, was annoyed with this, saying that this was the wrong place to find it. Then, Dan started bullying Jonny again, and Nathaniel said that this was not the time for all that Drama. Halloween Special: The key of doom Nathaniel recaps the last episode, saying that there were a lot of rivalries beginning and continuing. Also, he mentions that the challenge was about finding a part of the bible. He also mentions that Herold was desert to win, so team sucker won. He mentions that team winner lost, and Jonny got the boot. Nathaniel was the deep voice on the loudspeaker. Nathaniel was in a costume, pretending to be dead Nathaniel. The costume looked like frankenstein. Nathaniel was not seen until the end of the episode, when he is displaying the votes. Team sucker had lost before, and Kate was the one who got out, because she didn't get the key of doom when it was up to her. The aftermath I Nathaniel was not seen in the epsiode, for it was an aftermath.